1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sealing case, and more particularly, to a sealing case having improved sealing performance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Battery packs have recently been used as power sources, and may be configured as large-capacity power sources to output high power. Some battery packs are used by being buried in the ground for safety purposes. In this case, the battery packs are stably maintained for a long period of time even in an environment with high humidity by being housed using a sealing case. In the sealing case, a gasket capable of performing surface-to-surface or line-to-line coupling using silicon sealing, foaming, etc. is interposed between a cover and a main body, in a state in which a separate structure is not provided to the cover and the main body, so as to have a watertight structure. Because, however, an external fluid may penetrate into the sealing case due to abrasion of the gasket over time, safety problems may occur.